Mr. Kwame
'Mr. Kwame '''is a character in ''George of the Jungle. Personality He is a kind, friendly man who enjoys a good joke which is shown when his other three fellow guides make fun of Lyle. Appearances George of the Jungle He first appears along with N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto about to guide Ursula to Ape Mountain to see the apes, but Ursula's fiance Lyle Van de Groot, turned up unexpectedly with two poachers named Max and Thor. Later around the camp fire Mr. Kwame (after some persuasion from Max) told the story of a legendary white ape that had not been seen for thousands of years. Next Morning they walked across a bridge and although Mr. Kwame told them all to be very careful because the bridge was not safe, Lyle then rocked it dangerously resulting in N'Dugo falling off the bridge into the water below, severely injured which began his fellow guides' hatred for him. Lyle tried to make it up to them, by giving them a cigar and taking pictures with his Polaroid camera, but they only find this funny and Mr. Kwame translates that N'Dugo said in Swahili that he prefers the resolution of the light of Lyle's camera at 35 millimeter transparency and also that the lens was dirty, but he had the equipment to clean it for him. Mr. Kwame didn't see Lyle and Ursula walk off into the jungle alone and later Lyle came back trying to cover up his cowardice when a lion attacked, that Ursula was kidnapped by the legendary white ape. They never took him seriously, but started their search for Ursula not knowing that she was safely in the arms of George of the Jungle. Later Lyle tried to make peace with N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto again with a Swahili phrase book and Mr Kwame watched in despair as Lyle ends up saying "Pardon me girls", "I know you're feeling pretty hey sailor up here about now", "But if you would just let me order a bowl of fried clams" and "We can all have smallpox tomorrow morning." His fellow guides laughed out loud at his stupidity, and Max said that he will offer fifty zamoles a man to capture the white ape alive, N'Dugo agreed in English asking for a hundred zamoles, much to Lyle and Mr. Kwame's astonishment and they continued the search. As they got closer to where Ursula was at George's tree house, Lyle who was tired of having branches pushed back in his face, went ahead of them and accidentally tripped and fell into a big pile of elephant droppings that made the guides and everyone else roar with laughter. After picking himself up, Lyle asked for his lighter that was shaped like a gun, N'Dugo gave it to him unaware that one of them was actually a real fire arm. After hearing Ursula's voice, Lyle went off with Max and Thor to get to the so-called white ape and left Kwame and his fellow guides behind. It is known for certain that Kwame may witnessed Lyle accidentally shooting George because at the Bujumborough jail he and his fellow guides pick out Lyle from a line of suspects as the man who shot George, when the millionaire tries to cover up his situation, he watched as his three friends roar with laughter again and in the end Lyle was arrested. He is last seen attending George and Ursula's wedding with his fellow guides after the two fall in love and Lyle had escaped and had accidentally been married to a female ape. George of the Jungle 2 He appears in a flashback of Lyle falling into the elephant droppings as a reminder from the narrator to the audience of who Lyle is. Trivia * Mr. Kwame never interacts with George until the end, but even then he is in the background of his wedding. Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Characters Category:African characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters